


almost (sweet music)

by atlaswrote



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actual Mess Tony Stark, M/M, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Other, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, They Don't Actually Talk About It, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlaswrote/pseuds/atlaswrote
Summary: his name is tony stark. and bucky knows they could love him like this.inspired by





	almost (sweet music)

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow this is the first not angst driven thing ive posted thats wildt. uh? no triggers that i can think of, but if you find any dont hesitate to let me know

Tony lived a life of adventure, all red and gold and decadently _violent_. He was a storm of exploits and daring escapes.

Sometimes he used Bucky as a port in that storm. They didn’t really mind it.

* * *

 

They think it started with the music, the soft tones that always would drift from their floor. The serenity was calming, nice.

Tony ventured down into their floor, not nearly as sneaky as he thought he was. He continued to wander their hallways, looking for the source of the music. As he walked past them, not even registering their presence, they realized he had deep circles under his eyes.

“You know you could just ask, right?” Bucky appeared behind him. Tony jumped and squeaked, reaction time just slightly slowed, and began to flush.

“I-i was just try-” Bucky cut him off with a huff of laughter and a wave of a hand.

“I got JARVIS to play some music throughout the whole place. I could have him send you the playlist if you want.” His eyes narrowed slightly, like he was thinking hard. He shook his head, and drifted back down the hallway.

* * *

 

The next time Tony appeared, he was loud and babbling and the exact opposite of serene. Bucky smiled nicely and made tea, sitting him down without any ceremony.

“What were you talking about, doll?” They asked, letting him talk, his words washing over him.

Tony Stark wasn’t serene, no, but he could be.

* * *

 

Tony started showing up a lot more often, like a breath of fresh air in a world that could easily go stagnant.

Sometimes he would breeze in, talking about formulas and scientists and _if only I could get this one variable right, this will work I'm sure of it_. Bucky would listen, offering moral support and easy company. He also would offer, although far less frequently, easier answers and streamlined solutions.

_“Here.” They said, handing the tablet back to Tony, equation solved by simply moving the x value to the other side. He stared in astonishment for about sixty seconds before running out and down to his lab without another word._

Other times, he came in quiet and stilted, like he was still his suit of armor. This usually happened after the bad missions, the ones where there were too many lives lost, the casualties too high.

He sat then, sat and stared at Bucky’s walls. They would sit next to them, talking gently about nothing. Tony would always end up curled in their arms.

One memorable time, they mentioned gardening as an old past time before the war, one of the few memories of then they still retained. They talked about growing their own food, the odd sense of accomplishment that came with cooking something you made. They didn’t notice Tony’s eyes light up.

They did notice when JARVIS directed them to the rooftop, Tony standing in front of a store full of gardening supplies and a blinding smile on his face.

* * *

 

Tony was once again sitting in Bucky’s room when they realize they loved him. He was talking about, of all things, how best to optimize your fast food, when their heart does that thing and they suddenly feel like they are flying and falling.

They stiffen and then relax.

The realization is surprisingly uneventful.

* * *

 

“Why don’t you and the Captain stay on the same floor anymore?”

“We both came to an understanding. We wanted to be healthy, and sometimes that means being separated.”

* * *

 

Tony asks a lot of questions. He also gives them a lot of things.

It’s okay, this is safe.

* * *

 

Tony says something and before they know it they have accidentally outed themselves.

“Actually my pronouns are they or them.” They say it offhand, and Tony’s eyes widen. They prepare for the questions, the confusion, the _rejection._

“Okay cool, thanks for telling me.” It never comes.

* * *

 

HYDRA invades the Tower. Bucky does not like this. They especially don’t like HYDRA forcing them to fight during breakfast.

They don’t like fighting at any time really, but especially not breakfast. But needs must when the devil drives.

They tear through agents left and right, blood spraying. There are bleeding bodies on their carpet and they really hope they have vinegar somewhere.

They hear JARVIS’ voice, if not his words, and go towards the opening lockdown doors. They fight their way through every HYDRA agent they see, level after level, fight after fight.

There are sharp points of pain on their body. They ignore them.

Another floor down and they see him, red suit bright like the blood in their wake.

His name is Tony Stark, and Bucky knows they could love him like this.

They jerk into motion, graceful and deadly, just like they were taught. Within minutes all of the HYDRA agents are neatly deceased or are on their way there, and Bucky grabs Tony.

He touches their face, tilting it up to look at him, and it looks like he should be making words. But then the world tilts sideways and Bucky decides sleeping is easier.

* * *

 

Bucky wakes up in the infirmary, feeling slightly raw and outside of their own skin. It’s, unfortunately, not an unusual feeling, but they feel they may need more quiet than usual to be secure again.

They turn to the left and see Tony, asleep in the chair beside the bed, with a bandage across the top of his head. Even in his sleep, his face is furrowed, and Bucky unconsciously reaches their hand out and smoothes the wrinkles.

As he retracts his hand, the nurse walks in and begins talking about physical therapy and discharge being postponed. Bucky pokes at the Asset’s memory, trying to recall the specifications of the serum they had been given.

“Gunshots heal in 12 hours, stab wounds heal in six. Tranquilizers in normal doses do not affect efficiency, bodily wounds short of fatal do not affect efficiency.” They recited in a dull tone, before moving to sit up. Tony shifted as well, eyes opening and taking in the room.

“James, sir. I must insist-” Their metal arm had broken the steel bar next to the bed.

“They don’t like that.” Tony says matter-of-factly. “And if you can’t even bother to actually read a patient's chart before talking to them, you can leave.”

The nurse huffs and walks out.

Bucky smiles.

* * *

Bucky was laying on their bed.

Tony was pacing at the foot of their bed. Five steps and then a sharp turn and they were tired of it.

They reached forward and grabbed him by the arm, before dragging them into the bed.

“Stop moving, sleep.” Tony began trying to shift, but instead of further away, as Bucky had expected, he began trying to wrap himself around them.

They both slept like that.

It was surprisingly okay.

They were okay.

* * *

_Lord, the radio newsreader chimes  
_

_Reporting Russian lullabies  
_

_She'll turn to me, awake, and ask, 'Is everything alright?'_

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu on my tumblr](https://www.cptdcnvers.tumblr.com)


End file.
